Gereon Alexius
} |name = Gereon Alexius |image = GereonAlexius.jpg |px = 300px |title = Magister |class = Mage |gender = Male |race = Human |affiliation = Venatori Tevinter Imperium |family = Livia Arida (wife) Felix (son) |voice = David Schofield |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Gereon Alexius is a Tevinter Magister, member of the Venatori, and mentor to Dorian Pavus. Background Long before he took his place in the Magisterium, Gereon made a name for himself as a magical researcher in the Circle of Minrathous. He investigated the limits of the known magical laws, pushing the boundaries of what ordinary magic could accomplish in traveling through and controlling both time and physical space. His partner for much of his academic career was Lady Livia of House Arida, who specialized in studies of the Veil. Gereon's father ceded him his seat in the Magisterium in the hopes of spurring him to political pursuits. Magister Alexius became a tireless champion of education, criticizing his peers for pouring the Imperium's funds into the war with the Qunari at the expense of the Circle and demanding better schooling and institutions of higher learning for the Soporati. He also married his long-time partner Livia Arida, and took a position as professor of thaumaturgy at the Minrathous Circle. Their only son, Felix, was born a few years later, and though he showed signs of magical ability very early, it quickly became clear that his talent was limited. Gereon's father, concerned that his heir was "just barely more than a Soporati" tried to have his own grandson assassinated. Lady Livia countered her father in-law's attempt, and then had him killed to safeguard her son's future. Involvement The Inquisitor distracts Alexius under the guise of negotiating while Dorian helps Inquisition agents infiltrate the castle and slay Alexius' Venatori troops. Realizing that Felix has betrayed him, Alexius begins speaking about an 'Elder One', who will save Felix from death and restore Tevinter's glory. Declaring the Inquisitor "a mistake" for receiving the mark, Alexius pulls out an amulet to cast a time spell. Dorian interrupts him, accidentally sending both himself and the Inquisitor one year into the future. In this bizarre future, the Inquisitor's absence had allowed the Elder One to reign supreme and where the Breach had covered much of the world. Journals detail how Alexius is still attempting to travel back in time at the behest of the Elder One, to before the creation of Breach, but the rift's magic prevents him from going to before its creation. Alexius had also become paranoid, anticipating that the Inquisitor would later appear and has fortified the castle defenses. When confronted by the Inquisitor, Alexius bemoans his failures and anticipates the end while also noting that Inquisitor is irrelevant as the Elder One will kill them both. Leliana takes a sickly Felix hostage before executing him. Enraged, Alexius attacks the Inquisitor and is slain in the resulting battle. Dorian then uses Alexius' amulet to reopen the time portal to return to the present. Just after the Inquisitor and Dorian arrive at the exact moment they left, Alexius surrenders. Alexius then turns to Felix, saddened that he can't prevent his only son's impending demise, but Felix is more accepting of it. When the Inquisition moves into Skyhold, the Inquisitor can judge Alexius, who has been disavowed by his country and stripped of his rank and title. By this time, he is a broken man and accepts whatever judgement the Inquisitor metes out. The Inquisitor can either have him executed, thrown in prison, forced to work for the mages, made tranquil (if the Inquisitor is a mage), or placed under guard as he researches magic under the Inquisition's thumb (requires the Arcane Knowledge perk). The last option will also recruit Alexius as an Inquisition Agent in the Secrets category and unlocks Judgment: The Magic Used in Redcliffe. Dorian will approve if Alexius is recruited and remark that he will likely speak to him, eventually. Dorian mentions that the Venatori killed Alexius once he stopped being useful. }} Notes Quotes * "The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes." * (To the Inquisitor) "I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now but I knew I hadn't destroyed you, my final failure." * (To the Inquisitor) ''"You are a mistake, you should never have existed." Codex entries Gallery GereonAlexius Tarot.png|Alexius Tarot Card HoDA Alexius.jpg|Alexius in ''Heroes of Dragon Age (Tier IV) Gereon Alexius HoDA Artwork.png| Artwork of Alexius in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Magisters Category:Tevinters Category:Magi Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Tevinter nobility Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Venatori Category:Inquisition agents Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Tranquil Category:Inquisition members